


IDOL DADDY

by teddyjelly



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Discussion of Abortion, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idol Kim Jongin | Kai, JaeYong - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyjelly/pseuds/teddyjelly
Summary: Who is Kim Jongin, you might not ask?Well, simple-he's only a member of the nations boy group, EXO- and Lee Taeyong's bias.Who is Lee Taeyong, you might ask?Just a broke college student that really cannot say no to a one night stand with his EXO bias, Kim Jongin himself.But, what happens when he ends up pregnant?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	1. One Night Stands & Heat

* * *

**[BREAKING] EXO's Kai caught dating with actress Choi Min-Jee from SME.**

**The one and only Kim Jong-In, or Kai, was photographed by Dispatch on November 2nd, 2020 seeming to be on a late night date with actress Choi Min-Jee.**

**The hot couple, both from the same company, could be seen kissing and making conversation in the alpha's BMW, leaving no room for doubt that they aren't in a relationship.**

**This isn't the first time they've been seen together, in fact Dispatch has confirmed with photo evidence that they've been dating since February this year when they were spotted on a midnight date in Osaka, Japan.**

**Sorry to their fans, but it seems these heart throbs are off the market, and the perfect alpha-omega couple too! Ouch.**

Taeyong's face looks seemingly void of any emotion as he stares at his computer monitor, but really he's just in disbelief. It takes a moment for him to wrap his head around the news that Kim Jongin, the love of his life, has a girlfriend, and he gasps when it fully sinks in. His bias is dating somebody, and it's not him!

Okay, well, he's always known he'd never get to even meet Jongin in person, much less date the man, but that doesn't make his pout go away at all. It doesn't help that the girl, actress Choi Minjee, is drop dead gorgeous and the alpha does look like he really adores her in the released photos.

Hm...

Taeyong is a 22-year-old omega, music major and really needs to get out more. He's been a fan of EXO since their debut when he was 14, ever loyal to his ultimate bias and thinking about it now, when was the last time he let himself go?

He would've usually spent his days in class, those weren't the worst because he really did love the thought of becoming a producer. However, he had taken a gap year to save up money. Now, it felt like all he did was work. When he wasn't working he would be here in his cheap apartment, writing lyrics or occasionally spending time with his best friend, Ten.

He lets out one last huff before shutting off the monitor, plopping down on his bed amd taking out his phone. He mainly follows EXO-Ls on his Twitter, so it's no surprise that the whole timeline is not doing very well with the news. The tweets vary from fans being confused, some feeling sad and others claiming they're going to leave the fandom because of Jongin.

He frowns at those last tweets. Sure he's a bit shocked at the news but that doesn't mean he'd ever quit being a fan of EXO. In fact, he thinks that if Minjee's making the alpha happy, then he's happy too!

It's only a few seconds later that the official SME account tweets confirming the relationship between the celebrities– not that it's really needed –when a text message pops up on the top of his phone screen.

** TEN **

> **wanna go to a club tonite w me n john ?? :P**

Taeyong is about to text him no but then he starts contemplating it more. It's a Saturday night and he's got nothing to do, and maybe he doesn't like the whole nightclub scene but that's nothing a bit of Soju couldn't fix. _Just a bit _because he's a lightweight

** TEN **

> **sure**
> 
> **omg rlly ?**
> 
> **ok wow we'll pick u up @ 9:50 u frickin party animallll nd wear some eyeliner u look hot w it and need to get laid**

The omega squints his eyes at that last part. He so does not need to get laid. Maybe he hadn't been fucked since his last cheating boyfriend from 7 months ago and, okay, maybe he did need to get laid, but it definitely wouldn't be with a random stranger at a club. That's just gross, his toys would suffice in the meanwhile.

Right now, it's exactly 6:17PM and he has nothing to do so he starts picking out his outfit, deciding on some black ripped jeans, and a black bomber jacket with another black hoodie underneath, it all matched well with his black hair. Yeah... Taeyong loved black, clearly.

Now he really had nothing to do, so he took out his phone and scrolled through his Instagram. It was full of photos of Ten's sly little thirst traps with Johnny's heart-filled comments, Yuta's lunch, Yukhei's funny faces and occasional puppy videos. The regular. He couldn't stop his fingers from moving to the search bar, typing in a certain name.

A verified account showed up as the very first option, _chminjee_, and he clicked on it. _102k followers, 103 photos._ The first photo was a picture of her from a day ago, and the difference in likes and comments was impossible to ignore.

**Ugly stick bitch.**

**Hasn't she already had like 2 other boyfriends since last year? Slut much?**

Taeyong frowned, he's had 2 other boyfriends since last year too, that doesn't make him a slut.

**What a bitch, she's not even that pretty. There are better omegas out there for you, Jongin-ah.**

**Stay away from Jongin whore!!**

**She's alright.**

**She's supposed to be a model? Fucking disgrace.**

**Fat slut lose weight.**

**Can you guys not be so mean? Jongin wouldn't like it...**

Taeyong immensely agreed with that last comment he read, giving it a like before clicking out of the comment section. Too much hate did something to him.

These 'fans' could be really intense, he couldn't imagine ever being caught in the crossfire.

Continuing to scroll through her feed, it was mainly filled with magazine cover photos, one being Vogue Korea, and selfies. This woman was drop dead gorgeous, it was no wonder Jongin chose her.

It was soon that Taeyong got bored of scrolling through her account and went onto Jongin's instead. He hadn't posted since last month, 2 photos of him with his little niece and nephew. It was truly adorable, seeing him with kids, and his heart constricted in his chest. The person who would give him a child of his own in the future, possibly Minjee, was truly the luckiest.

He didn't wanna look in the comments, so he shut his screen off and went to take a shower.

* * *

"It's so loud." Taeyong winced, wrapping his arms around himself. They were only outside the club, a bouncer checking their ID's, and his ears already felt like they were gonna start bleeding out very soon. They were at one of the most popular clubs in Seoul, Ten's favorite because it's where he met Johnny. Since it was a Saturday night, there was a long line of people waiting to get in.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly gonna be quiet, Yong." Ten stated the obvious, causing him to pout.

When they made it inside, the heat practically slapped Taeyong across the face and he wondered why he decided to wear two layers of clothes to a fucking club. At least he looked good.

It was all very alive, as expected, and the people were nearly as loud as the music.

"Drinks!" Ten yelled, quickly making his way to the bar. It wasn't long before the wild omega was downing two shots with Johnny, very keen on getting drunk and partying all night. Taeyong guessed that, since he was already here, he might as well have some fun too.

Ten cheered in joy when his best friend finally let loose and downed some alcohol, face turning red from the burning he was feeling in his throat. Taeyong would never get used to this acidic type shit, it only got worse and worse with the next few shots. He could never handle his alcohol very well, so it was only an hour later that he was grinding up against a bunch of random strangers, sweating profusely and having the time of his life. At one point he was pretty sure he had made out with Ten, nothing they hadn't done before, and Johnny had dragged him away.

Alcohol really brought out the demon in him, but he wouldn't be complaining until tomorrow morning.

Or maybe now. He'd danced around so much that he was becoming more and more nauseous by the minute. The sickly feeling had him stumbling to the restrooms, that thankfully didn't smell as bad as he expected, just like cheap toilet paper. He shimmied out of his jacket, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbows and hovering over the toilet, conscious enough not to touch the seat.

It felt like an eternity before the feeling taking up all his senses went away and he could relax, half thankful he didn't end up hurling after all. Unfortunately, he didn't really feel like partying any more. All he wanted was the comfort of his own bed, if he could even make it there because he was pretty sure Ten had ditched him to get some dick.

"You okay in there?" A deep, almost comforting voice suddenly asked from behind the stall and he hummed in reply, "I'm good."

"Didn't sound like it a second ago." The voice asked once again, and Taeyong couldn't help but think it sounded so very familiar. His mind was much too hazy, though, so he couldn't put a name to it even if he tried.

"Thought I was about to vomit my guts out." He stood up, gathering his things and himself before stepping out of the stall.

The tipsy man who was currently washing his hands looked up into the mirror, catching sight of quite the messy masterpiece. The boy who'd just stepped out of the stall wore clothing that looked amazing on his petite body, his hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyeliner was a bit smudged around very big eyes. That scent was heavenly too, definitely an omega.

He looked like a hot mess, but all the man could think about was how pretty he would look under him, writhing in pleasure and ultimately fucking up his pretty eyeliner even more.

Taeyong looked up not even two seconds later, freezing in place.

There was no way he wasn't dreaming, there was no way he was staring into Kim Jongin's eyes right now.

He's never drinking alcohol ever again, somebody probably drugged his drink!

The alpha who looked identical to Jongin laughed, something that Taeyong had come to love so much through all the videos he'd seen dedicated solely to it. _Holy shit, he's really going crazy!_

"Either you know who I am or you find my appearance repulsive." He says, sounding identical to the idol he adores.

"You're-" Taeyong starts once it finally doesn't feel like he's dreaming anymore, "you're Kim Jongin."

Jongin turns around to face the pretty omega, who looks extremely lost if the expression on his face is anything to go by. "That's me."

Taeyong pinches himself under the jacket draped on his arm, but he's not waking up out of his dream or anything. It's official, this is Kai from EXO, this is the alpha he'd actually die for. Although, standing in front of him, it feels a bit weird to say that.

The idol looks insultingly good under the shitty lighting of the restroom, screaming expensive and_ 'you can't touch this.'_

Ethereal.

"What's your name, baby?" The nickname has Taeyong's knees going weak, his heart beating almost inhumanly possible.

_Baby_. Kim Jongin just called _me_ baby. _Is this really real? What are the chances?_

It's only until he hears Jongin tapping his finger on the counter that he realizes he hasn't answered the question.

"Oh, uh, Taeyong." His voice comes out a bit shaky. He wonders why such a famous idol is here, in the bathroom of a club, giving him the time of day when he's sweating like crazy, and he's pretty sure his makeup is ruined too, so there's not much to work with.

"You have a nice name, Taeyong. Do you have a ride home?"

Taeyong's eyes widen.

* * *

He's not exactly sure how he ended up here, face buried into a white satin pillow, moans muffled as the one and only Kim Jongin slammed into his small body like this, but he's not complaining.

Like really, this is the man that he'd idolized for years, literally a god to him, that's currently giving him the best sex of his life. He's not going to ask any questions.

The alpha's hand is roughly gripping his hair, pulling Taeyong's head back so he can't hide the lewd moan that escapes his throat, the pain and pleasure overwhelming him and making him see stars behind his eyelids. His prostate is being hit dead on by the big dick inside him and he's shaking, fucking himself back on it like an eager little slut.

"You're so hot, baby." Jongin growls into his ear and Taeyong swears he could cum a second time from Jongin's deep voice alone. The first time he came was while riding the idol, savoring those pretty lips and mentally noting to remember the taste. He thinks there's no better feeling than being filled up, and Jongin just proves him right.

Meanwhile, Jongin is on a high from the pheromones the omega's releasing, almost like he was in heat.

"I'm gonna knot you, is that okay?"

The fact that Jongin actually asked was hot enough in itself, and there's no way he's going to deny him so he nods in agreement. There's not much of a chance he'd get pregnant either, considering his heat isn't until next week. Too impatient, the pretty omega starts fucking himself back onto the unmoving alpha again, unknowingly driving him crazy with the fluid movements. A hard slap lands on Taeyong's thigh, causing him to yelp out in surprise.

"Be patient, baby, I'm the alpha here."

The sentence has Taeyong moaning in delight, loving the feeling of being dominated by such a man. Jongin slams back into him, causing the omega to cry out in bliss. He's so close he could feel it building up in his tummy, and he wants it so bad. He wants it all.

"Oh, Jongin, I'm gonna cum." He sobs, his face falling back into the pillow and body becoming putty in Jongin's hands. That doesn't seem to stop him, instead choosing to pull Taeyong's hands behind his back and pound into him. The omega's eyes roll into the back of his head at the constant stimulation, mouth wide open and blabbering out words he cannot even control due to the intense orgasm he's experiencing right now.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, fuck me." He repeats like a mantra in a pitchy voice, moaning like a whore as he comes down from his high. The squelching sound from being fucked into comes to a stop along with his orgasm, and suddenly he's hyper aware of the growing knot inside of him.

Usually he would hate the piercing feeling, but right now it's making him feel so giddy and happy. He guesses that it's just because it's Kim Jongin knotting him.

* * *

The next morning is... weird to say the least. Taeyong wakes up alone, confused as to where he is and it surprisingly doesn't take long for him to remember. He slept with Kim Jongin last night. _Kim Jongin?_ A wave of doubt washes over him, no way, but he's pretty sure he's seen this exact room before in one of Jongin's Instagram lives.

So, yeah, weird is the only word he could describe this whole thing as. It feels real, but weird. I mean, how is he supposed to feel after having a one night stand with an idol, nonetheless an idol he's adored since he was young?

_Maybe not like I'm in heat..._

_Oh shit I'm in heat!_

He rushes to sit up, wincing at the soreness in his ass and lower back. The heat is hitting him full on right now, and his slick is running down his leg. Or is it cum? He can't find it in himself to care, instead throwing on his dirty clothes from last night as quick as possible.

While going to pick up one of his shoes that ended up by the bed, he sees a note laying on the nightstand.

_Had to leave, thanks for last night. Also, don't tell anyone about this._

_-K_

The only person he's gonna tell is Ten, if he even believes him.

Soon, Taeyong is outside the luxurious apartment and getting into a taxi. Thankfully, the driver is a beta and doesn't make any conversation. Good, he doesn't feel like talking at all. His body aches and his heat is making him feel so needy, it's honestly draining and he wishes it hadn't come so damn early.

When he gets home, the first thing he does is take a heat suppressant pill, so it won't be too painful, and texts Ten to not come over. He expects this to happen for at most one excruciatingly long week.

So that's why it comes as a surprise when his heat completely stops a few hours later. He's butt naked, wondering why it's been so calm for about an hour now when he realizes it's gone. He gulps, head racing because this has never happened before.

The only thing he could do was send Ten a worried text, and question if there was something wrong with his body. It probably didn't end, and it'd be back in a bit worse than before.

His phone dings not too long after, a message from Ten.

** TEN **

> **don't tell me ur pregnant lmao**

He can't help how his heart drops at the possibility. Of course, how could he be so stupid? His heat was triggered because of Jongin, and there's a huge chance it could've been in the early stages last night. Not to mention that he'd literally been knotted, and he liked it too? Oh, he was definitely in heat last night.

** TEN **

> ** Ten I'm so stupid...**
> 
> ** wait**
> 
> **shut up**
> 
> **NO WAY**
> 
> **ur pregnant??**
> 
> ** I'm not sure**
> 
> **I can't be**
> 
> ** r u sure??**
> 
> ** I'll text you later**
> 
> ** WAIT NO**

He shut his phone screen off, letting his head fall into his pillow.

Then, a few seconds later, he lifts it up again with wide, confused eyes when he remembers something important.

Didn't Jongin have a girlfriend?

[twitter](https://twitter.com/teddyjellys?s=09)


	2. Pregnancy Tests & Mint Chocolate Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Jongin find themselves in fickle situations.

Taeyong looked into his bathroom mirror, winding when he saw that his eye makeup was literally everywhere but on his eyes. He looked like he'd just been in some hardcore porn video. It was soon wiped off, his face shiny and red from the harsh contact but it did the job.

The wipe couldn't take his thoughts with it, unfortunately, he still looked and felt like shit, obviously he didn't wanna go out and buy some fucking pregnancy tests to find out if he was pregnant or not. Ten had also sent a ton of messages that had gone ignored because he really was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

He stepped into the shower, at least wanting to look a bit more decent so nobody could notice the inner turmoil he was suffering.

He wishes he hadn't when he looked down to his flat stomach.

Would it grow in the next few months to accustom the possible life in him? A tear ran down his cheek at the thought, washed away with the stream of water. He got out quickly after.

The omega put on some sweats and an oversized sweatshirt, making sure to put on his hoodie as he walked to the nearest corner store. It was getting dark, so there fortunately were only 2 other people in the store, including the clerk. Still, he felt as if they knew exactly what he was here for- to find out if he was knocked up or not.

He rushed over to the freezers, picking a random neon drink out of it before making his way to what he actually came for.

A feeling of nausea rose up in his throat as he stared at the variety of pregnancy tests, eyes locked on the picture of a pregnant belly on one. The sound of a bell ringing, indicating that someone had just walked in or out, snapped him out of his trance. He straightened up, cleared his throat and grabbed the cheapest test, two just in case.

He said nothing as he placed the products on the counter for the cashier to scan, just looking down at his shoes. He didn't wanna look up and see the judgmental stare of the woman.

"That'll be 4,500 won."

He hurriedly paid, grabbed the bag and was on his way back to his apartment in no time, hands shaking in his pocket while he walked.

When he finally reached his apartment complex and was climbing the stairs up to his place, he saw a familiar old lady walking down.

"Taeyong!" Her soft voice greeted him, making him quickly hide the bag behind his back.

"Mrs. Jung, hi." He smiled as kindly as he could, feeling himself calm down a little at the scent of her perfume.

"I'm just heading out to meet up with my son. You know, he hasn't stopped talking about you at all! He quite misses you, actually."

Taeyong's blood boiled at the mention of Jaehyun still even having the audacity to speak his name, let alone miss him. He was the one who cheated after all, he's not allowed to miss him.

"Well, if that's all Ms. Jung, I'll be on my way." He finished and continued to walk up the concrete stairs, not forgetting to hide the translucent bag from her eyesight.

"Yes, well, make sure to call him back sometime!"

Clearly, Mrs. Jung wasn't made aware of what her son did to him, and what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Or Jaehyun, since he's pretty sure she wouldn't tolerate her son doing such a thing, especially not to her dearest neighbor.

But right now he was already so frustrated and the fact that Jaehyun had the nerve to put up an innocent front for his mother made him beyond angry. Because really, Jaehyun likely made him the bad guy in his fake story.

He could just imagine it, Jaehyun sitting down and telling his mom Taeyong broke up with him when really it was Jaehyun that ended their relationship by being unfaithful.

Taeyong couldn't help but to turn around and run his mouth. "Actually, Mrs. Jung, I won't be calling your son back anytime soon. He cheated on me with three different people."

Mrs. Jung gasped, mouth opening in shock out of the information. Taeyong left before she could continue speaking.

He sighed in relief when he finally made it to his front door, going to unlock it. But it was already unlocked. _That's weird, I swear I locked it._

Obviously he did, he's not that much of a dumbass to leave his house unlocked.

Stepping inside, he was hit with the familiar aroma of vanilla. He only used lavender scented Febreeze, so that could only mean Ten was here. He was proved correct when he stepped into his bedroom and found the smaller omega making himself comfortable on his bed, giving him the cheekiest smirk.

"Hey."

"My dried cum is on there."

That was enough to have Ten screeching off the dirtied sheets of his bed and screaming all sorts of profanities at him.

"I thought I told you not to come over." Taeyong said sternly, crossing his arms as he glared at his best friend who was still on the bedroom floor.

"You text me that you could be pregnant and expect me not to come over?" Ten scoffs, offended, getting up off the floor. Taeyong noticeably deflates at the sentence, being rudely reminded of his problem again.

"I'm gonna take a pregnancy test." He states, walking into his bathroom with the bag. He sets it down on the counter and takes out the tests, not missing the way Ten's eyes widen a bit at the sight of them.

"Don't tell me that asshole Jaehyun probably knocked you up?" Ten groaned.

Taeyong stayed silent, not sure of what to say. Ten, however, took the silence as an answer

"No way, he did? What the f-"

"I haven't seen him since our breakup. Now can you please get out, I have something I need to do." Taeyong huffs, gesturing at the door. Ten furrows his eyebrows, mindlessly walking out so his friend could have some privacy.

"So who have you been with then? Because as far as I know, you've gone totally sex-less for months. Do you have a secret boyfriend or something that you never told me about? Dude, that's not cool, we're supposed to tell each other everything! Or was it a one night stand? Jeez, that would suck. Oh my god, how're you gonna tell your parents? Wait, no, there's a big chance you're not pregnant too. But then again, your heat totally stopped. Wait..." Ten gasped, "you weren't in heat last time I saw you... was it really a one night stand? Oh gosh, I'm sorry Yong, if I hadn't left you at the club then this wouldn't be happening. Wait, it was all consensual right? Please tell me it was!"

By the time Ten was done speaking up a storm, Taeyong had already set the used tests aside. He opens the door because he doesn't think he can do this alone, only for a guilty looking Ten to come shuffling in, lips slightly pouted.

"You talk so much." Taeyong glares before turning his attention back to the little sticks. He picks one up and the little line appears right as he does. His eyes tear up at the answer to all his problems.

"I'm not pregnant."

He's crying out of relief in seconds, a cheering Ten hugging him. He's so happy right now he could pass out.

He didn't know what he would've done if he was pregnant. Probably die a little inside.

"Yay!" Ten grins, rocking him in his arms for a second longer before pulling him back by his shoulders.

"You, uh, replace your sheets and I'll go order us some pizza, okay?" He suggests, and it warms Taeyong's heart. His best friend could be a handful sometimes, but he wouldn't trade him for the world.

* * *

By the time the pizza arrives, it's getting dark out and they're tucked into the fresh covers, cowering in fear at the horror movie on the television.

"You go get it." Ten orders, making Taeyong scoff, "hey, I ordered it! Now you go get it."

"Whatever." Taeyong grumbles, playfully flipping him off before reluctantly getting up off his comfy bed.

"Thank you maid."

The pizza delivery man is a nice young alpha, albeit a little too nice. Right as Taeyong hands him the money and tip, he says something that makes him freeze in his spot.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy!"

Taeyong furrows his eyebrows in shock, to which the delivery man chuckes a bit.

"Oh, sorry, I could be wrong. You just smell like it." He nods, and with that he's on his merry way, as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on Taeyong. It's a known fact that alphas could smell an omega's pregnancy very early on, so this all has Taeyong very shaky.

He looks down at his stomach, and he definitely doesn't look pregnant all of a sudden so _why?_

There's just too many coincidences in one day...

Like he's in a trance, he shuts the door, places the pizza box on the table and walks to the bathroom where the pregnancy tests are still residing. He just needs some nore reassurance that he's indeed not pregnant. Because he can't be, that wouldn't happen to him. His life couldn't possibly be ruined like this!

The omega switches on the light and grabs a test, swallowing the lump in his throat at the sight. Still only one pink line. The other one is the same. He's good.

Still not pregnant.

Then he looks a little closer, and his heart starts picking up.

_Is that a second line?_

It's very faint, but it's there. It's there and it's mocking him. The other test shows the same thing– one very there line and another hard to see line– but ultimately there is two lines.

Which can only mean one thing.

He's pregnant.

* * *

It's been a week since he found out he was pregnant, a week full of stress and sleepless nights.

Ten was there for him through it all as he was the only one who knew. At first, he tried to cheer him up by saying stuff about going out to buy baby clothes together, but that only made Taeyong cry harder so he quickly learned to not mention the baby. Thankfully, he wasn't too invasive. He still hadn't told him who the father of the child was. The smaller omega probably thought it was from a one night stand, which it was when it came down to it. It's not any different because it happened with a celebrity.

Truth be told, he'd been thinking a lot about Jongin these past few days. Asking himself questions like _would he think I'm lying? Would he tell me to get rid of it? Would he not care? Would he think I did it on purpose?_

Whatever it was, Taeyong came to a conclusion. If Jongin told him to get rid of it, then he would. Simple as that. He wasn't gonna lie and say he wanted this baby, he didn't. In fact, he hated it. He hated how it could possibly ruin his life. He would most likely have to drop out of school, and his parents would definitely be disappointed in him if he was raising a baby so young.

It was funny, this was so many people's dream. To get knocked up by their favorite idol and tie him down. But for Taeyong, he came first. His family came first, school came first, his life came first. An idol and some baby would absolutely not be an exception to that. Doesn't matter if it is Kim Kai from EXO.

He was at least glad he found out early and that none of the symptoms had started yet. He read on Google that it could start from a week to a few months.

Unfortunately, his luck ran out one night while he waited in line at a store. He'd been craving some mint chocolate chip ice cream so he'd come to buy it. A family of four was there, probably on a roadtrip somewhere, and they had the misfortune to see him as he vomitted into a trashcan.

His cheeks heated up when he realized everybody had their attention on him. The youngest kid stared in disgust, the dads and cashier looking at him worriedly and the older daughter giggling into her phone, probably making fun of him to one of her friends.

"Sorry," he shamefully apologized, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and standing up straight, a forced smile playing on his face, "I'm pregnant."

In an instant, the cashier cooed and one of the dads clapped in joy, walking up to him with a bright look on his face.

"That is so nice! Wow, you look so young, I'm assuming this is your first child? Well, I gotta say, it's magical. To have another life growing inside you..."

The man kept on talking about his first pregnancy, his children and at one point the cashier nodded and started talking about how his aunt has had five children. It was a very... unique experience, and for the first time ever, he didn't seem to hate being pregnant. Of course, he didn't have the heart to tell them the child would most likely never see the light of day.

The thought made his heart hurt a bit, but he brushed it off as soon as it came.

His head felt lighter as he happily skipped back to his apartment complex, ice cream in tow. Of course, the world couldn't seem to let him have anything because when he looked around, his eyes caught sight of a huge fucking EXO billboard. He slowed down, squinting at it as if it'd just called him names. Jongin looked extra good in it, staring into his soul like it was his job or something.

He couldn't believe he was pregnant with that mans baby. Sometimes he thought that maybe he'd just imagined it all, but the thing going on in his womb proves him otherwise. It just hasn't really hit him yet.

Three more weeks, though. Three weeks was when this would all hopefully be over, and he'd be back to being a mere fan like he was always meant to be. In two weeks, he'd go and get an ultrasound, head to the apartment he'd woken up in a week ago and tell Jongin everything.

For now, he'd just have to act like everything was normal.

* * *

Kim Jongin, on the other side of Seoul in his apartment, was having an argument with his ex-girlfriend.

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't mean it? Seriously, he meant nothing!" Her high pitched, screeching voice was ringing through his ears, giving him a headache. She'd been using the same 'excuse' for over a week now, and it was honestly starting to tire him. Why can't she just own up to her mistakes? Why can't she just admit she didn't love him, only his money and fame?

"Minjee, I'm getting really sick and tired of this. Go home, it's getting late." He demanded, just wanting some peace and quiet. It seems as if he could never get any of that nowadays, especially not with the release of their dating news. Damn Dispatch.

"No, Jongin please. Lets work this out, I love you!" She lied right through her perfect teeth, and he wondered how lying came so easily to her.

"For the last time, Minjee, no. I don't wanna see you anymore. I've already planned to tell the company we've broken up." Everybody would be relieved then.

She steps back, finally quitting her attempts to hug him. The look in her eye was killer, icy, and he's reminded why he fell for her in the first place.

"You're not gonna tell the company anything, because we're not breaking up! C'mon, you love me too, Jongin! It can't end like this." She cried, cheeks red with anger.

"This relationship ended as soon as you decided to have sex with another man, Minjee, now please get out of my apartment. I wanna sleep."

The sentence had her shaking her head in denial, "this isn't over." she tried to convince him, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself instead. With that, she finally turned around and found her way out.

He sighed in relief when he heard the front door slam shut and the sound of high heels disappear. He swore to never have another relationship for the next few years.

He'd be good alone.

[twitter](https://twitter.com/teddyjellys?s=09)


	3. Ultrasounds & New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong finally informs Jongin about the existence of their child.

"There's your baby, it's about the size of a poppy seed right now."

_A poppy seed. That's how small my baby is.._

Taeyong stares at the screen, eyes glued onto the tiny little glob of cells at the bottom. It was so small. _My pup. _The doctor was saying something, but all Taeyong could think about was if it would be an omega, alpha or beta. He'd always wanted an alpha, but an omega or beta would be really nice too. He had to shake the thoughts off though, knowing he wouldn't be able to have that any time soon. He would have one when he was happily married and financially stable, that had been his plan since he was young and realized how bad he wanted to be a mommy. Just not yet.

Soon, he was leaving the hospital with two of his ultrasound pictures, and when he was finally in a taxi he suddenly got the urge to take out his pen and write _My Poppyseed <3 _on the bottom of the picture. He fought it, and carefully placed the photos in the pockets of his trench coat alongside another piece of white paper.

Plugging in his earphones, he put on some music and watched the world pass by him. He was being driven to the other side of Seoul, to a certain apartment where Jongin would hopefully be at. The omega already had everything planned out, and he ignores how inhumane it is to ask the baby's own father for money to get rid of it, but he'd be damned if he spent that much money. That shit could cost over 1000000 won, and he's a broke college student.

When he was finally dropped off in front of the expensive apartment complex, though, was when he started having second thoughts. With every step closer, he felt himself become more and more anxious. He had to push through, though. It was now or never.

The omega stepped into the building, chewing on his lip as he looked around. He could faintly remember rushing out of this lobby from that day, completely oblivious to where he would be in a few weeks. There was three girls talking on the couch, dressed in all black, sitting with huge cameras in their hands. He gulped at the sight of them, knowing exactly who they were here for. Taeyong knew he had to be as discreet as possible because if those girls found out, it was very likely the whole world would be next in line.

He made his way over to a woman at the desk, who's nametag read Chun-Ji, gave him a gentle smile despite her tired eyes.

"Does a Kim Jongin live here?" He asked, despite knowing the answer. Her gentle smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Mr. Kim doesn't accept any visitors. I'm afraid I'm gonna have security escort you o-"

"Please, it's really urgent." He pleaded, feeling his hands start sweating.

"I'm afraid not, sir. Please, just walk away now before it gets messy." She warns. Half a second later, he hears the sounds of people arguing behind him. He turns and sees it's the same saesaeng girls, being forced out of the building by some guards. When he turns back to face the clerk, she's about to call over one of them before he stops her.

"Wait, please, look!" He frantically cries, taking out an ultrasound picture and slamming it down in front of her. She's visibly startled at the action, but it quickly turns to confusion when she realizes what the photo is.

"I'm pregnant and have to tell the dad... please." He tries one last night.

She gulps, but is soon dialing a number and whispering into the phone, albeit a bit shaky. It feels like he can finally breathe when she puts the telephone down and says, "Mr. Kim will allow it."

He internally cheers in relief while she informs him on where to go, and soon he's on his way up to a penthouse. Finally.

* * *

"Send him up." Jongin says to Chunji, just wanting all this ruckus to end quick. It's a Saturday evening, for fucks sake! Apparently, there's a pregnant omega claiming he's the father of his baby. That's pure nonsense, seeing as Jongin hasn't been with anybody else but Minjee for a good year now.

He waits on his sofa, tapping his foot impatiently on the wood flooring of his apartment. Then there's an elevator ding, and he can smell a scent. It's super sweet, definitely an omega and definitely pregnant. There's something about it that seems so familiar though, but he can't put his finger on it.

The alpha almost feels bad for the baby, they'd have to deal with a deluded mother.

Right as the omega is about to knock, Jongin throws the door open and it's not hard to tell he's pissed off. Taeyong gulps in fear at the sight. He can't help it! There's a big, angry alpha in front of him that looks like he could snap him in half if he really wanted to.

"Talk." Jongin spits, and the omega's entire demeanor changes in a matter of seconds at the rude tone.

"What the fuck? Don't talk to me like that asshole! You think just because you're an alpha you can talk to me like that?" Taeyong growls, cheeks red with fury.

The idol has to roll his eyes at that, completely forgetting you shouldn't anger pregnant people.

"Listen, kid, I don't have time for this. I want you to explain to me right now why the fuck you think it's okay to go around claiming I'm the father of your child?"

"Well, for one, it's because you _are _the father of this child!" The boy states matter of factly, crossing his arms and pouting his plump lips. He probably thinks it's intimidating, but really it's just adorable.

"Sorry kid, but there's no way in hell I'm the father of your baby. You must be really gone in the head to genuinely believe that." He laughs right in Taeyong's face, and the younger has to ball up his fists to keep from smacking that perfect face right then and there.

"One month ago, that club Octagon, you took me home and we had sex. Here, I even have this as proof," Taeyong reached into his pocket, taking out a small, crumbled piece of white paper and shoving it into Jongin's hand, "you left it for me on your nightstand the morning after. Or am I wrong?"

_Had to leave, thanks for last night. Also, don't tell anyone about this._

_-K_

Jongin stares in disbelief at the paper he vividly remembers writing on. And it all hits him at once. He did have a one night stand with someone at that club one month ago. Now he's kinda afraid he is the father of this baby.

"Wh-What's your name?" The alpha asks with a confused expression on his face, still staring down at the paper. Taeyong is very pleased.

"Lee Taeyong." He answers smugly. The name rings a bell in Jongin's dense head. He gets Deja Vu.

"How do I know you're not lying about this? That you didn't just get someone else to knock you up so you could put the blame on me?" Jongin is soon back to spewing pure bullshit, and if this was a cartoon Taeyong is sure he would have steam coming out of his ears from how enraged he gets at the (false) accusation.

"Who do you think I am? Because really, I'm just a broke college student that in no way wants anything to do with a baby. Fucking asshole, take some responsibility for your actions! You were the only guy I'd been with in months!" By the time Taeyong is done yelling his heart out, Jongin seems to be deep in thought.

"So you're a month along, then?

"Yes!" Taeyong exlaims.

"Okay then, that means you can't have a paternity test for another five weeks." Jongin sighs, starting to accept the fact he might be a dad by next year. The boy doesn't seem to be lying, the paper is proof and the fact his scent seems so familiar can't be a coincidence. Now that he thinks about it, that cute face looks awfully familiar too.

"What? No no no. I came here so _you _could pay for the abortion!" The omega reveals, wincing at how Jongin's face twists into one of anger.

"Abortion? You're not aborting my possible child, what the hell?" He scoffs, completely surprising the pregnant boy.

"You w-wanna keep it?" He manages to squeak out through his haze, heart starting to beat a little faster. _He wants to keep the baby?_

"If it's really my child, then of course I'd wanna keep them."

Taeyong can't help the sense of relief that washes over him, as if getting an abortion was something he was dreading instead of wanting all this time. He has to admit though, ever since the day at the store with that family, he's been wanting to have this baby so much. Now that he knows the father wants them too, he can't repress his feelings anymore. He wants to raise this pup, even if it means struggling. He wants to have cute little picnics at the park with this pup, help them slide down a slide or catch ladybugs together. He wants to see this pup laugh, smile, be happy. But more than anything, he wants to see this pup _live. _To _grow._

"Woah, are you crying?" Jongin snaps Taeyong out of his head, and it's then the omega realizes there's a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Sorry," he sniffs, wiping the tear away and it makes Jongin's heart constrict in his chest, "wasn't expecting that."

The alpha is suddenly hit with an overwhelming need to protect the small boy in front of him, and even more the life forming inside of him. He just looked so fragile.

"Here, come in. We'll talk." He assures, gesturing for the boy to come in. As he walks past, he's once again reminded about just how good he smells. Like cotton candy.

Taeyong, without even bothering to ask, plops down on one of his sofa's and starts feeling up the smooth fabric. A warmth fills up Jongin at the sight, but he ignores it and clears his throat.

"As soon as you hit nine weeks, we're going for a paternity test." The idol states, to which Taeyong shrugs. Understandable.

"If the pup is mine, then I'll take full responsibility and raise them myself if I have to."

The smaller gulps, he wants to take full responsibility too.

"If not, then.. I'll pay for the abortion and that'll be it."

Jongin stared wide-eyed when the omega bursts out into a fit of sobs at the last suggestion. He hesitates, but rushes over to his side, pulling him into a hug.

"It-It is your ba-baby, I swear." Taeyong claims through sobs, burying his face into the alpha's neck out of instinct. The scent and rocking is quick to calm him down, reducing the sobbing into occasional hiccups and sniffles.

"Hey, I just wanted to be sure." Jongin assures, continuing to hold Taeyong in his arms. He wouldn't admit it, but the smaller fits perfectly in his arms.

"I swear it's yours. I wouldn't lie about something like this." Taeyong hiccups, being the first to pull back. Jongin really knows he probably shouldn't, but he can't help but believe him.

It's like a lightbulb goes off in Taeyong's head, because he suddenly remembers something very important. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a black and white photo.

"I got these before I came over here." He whispers, handing the picture to Jongin. The alpha takes it from his hand, gentle and collected by there's a storm going on inside him right now.

_That's my baby? _He stares at the little white dot towards the bottom.

"The doctor told me they're the size of a poppyseed right now." Taeyong laughs, full of adoration for his little pup.

A poppyseed._ So tiny..._

Whatever consequences Jongin has to face in the future because of this, he doesn't really mind. Because he knows it'll all be worth it when he's able to hold his child in his arms for the first time.

[twitter](https://twitter.com/teddyjellys?s=09)


	4. 4 More Weeks & Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Jongin end up doing something they instantly regret.

Jongin and Taeyong had come to an agreement; while they waited for the omega to hit the nine week mark, they would get to know each other a little better (Taeyong couldn't find it in himself to tell him he was a huge fan and already knew a lot about him) by spending more time together.

If the paternity test revealed Jongin wasn't the father, then... well, you know what'd happen.

If the paternity test revealed Jongin was the father, which he was, then he'd move them into a house in a more private area of Seoul for the duration of Taeyong's pregnancy. He didn't want anyone disturbing them, much less finding out. He'd have to keep this all one huge secret. After the birth of the baby, Taeyong was supposed to return to his normal life. Like he hadn't just had a child with THE Kim Kai.

He'd thought about it a bit more, and although school wouldn't be a problem right now because he was taking a gap year, it would definitely become a problem later on. As terribly as he wanted to, he just couldn't stay in this pup's life. They would be better off raised by Jongin anyway, who was financially stable and full of love. He could tell he was, since he looked at the ultrasound with a certain glint in his eyes, it made Taeyong's heart beat a little faster. They had exchanged numbers soon thereafter.

Now, they wait.

* * *

The first week was filled with slightly awkward text messaging. It was barely any communication besides Jongin reminding him to eat well or sleep enough. He'd always replied with an 'Okay' even though he did the opposite some times because of work.

Ten had eventually caught on that he was always texting somebody, and at one point snatched the phone from Taeyong's unexpecting hand and ran into the bathroom, making him panic and chase after him in a hurry.

"Who the absolute fuck is Kim Jongin?" The smaller omega had screeched from through the door, and Taeyong knew he couldn't hide it anymore. Hell, he could never ever keep a secret from Ten, it's like he had a sixth sense or something!

"Wait," he suddenly gasped, "Kim Jongin as in Kai from EXO? The profile picture is him too! Oh god, Taeyong, I know this whole pregnancy thing is taking a toll on you and all, but this isn't healthy." Ten opened the door, a concerned look on his face. The pregnant felt his cheeks heat up, and he was pondering on what to say next.

"I'm sorry but Kai isn't your baby daddy. Are you feeling okay? You know my mom has dealt with delusional pregnant people before–no offense–it's just that sometimes this whole thing really weakens your state of mind and worse if it's an alpha because-"

"Ten, shut up l can explain."

Taeyong then proceeded to tell Ten everything, but the smaller only rubbed his back like a worried mother would do. Clearly, Ten didn't believe him. It was understandable, really, but didn't fail to rub him the wrong way. He was telling the truth, goddammit!

Needless to say, Ten was kicked out of his apartment by a cursing pregnant omega that'd swore he'd prove it to him. Maybe it was the pregnancy, but Taeyong was feeling more irritated than usual lately.

He huffed in annoyance, leaning against the door he had just slammed shut. A sudden _ding! _had him nearly jumping out of his skin, but he calmed down when he realized it was just a text message.

**Kim Jongin**

> **Make sure you eat well!!**

He screeched at the words, sick and tired of seeing them. It was like he was talking to a bot or something. Did the alpha ever say anything else?

** Kim Jongin**

> **Make sure you eat well!!**
> 
> **I WILL!!!!!!**
> 
> **Okay!! :)**

He nearly threw his phone at the wall.

* * *

Taeyong had never been a very angry person, usually calm and kind to everybody, but the past few days he found himself being irritated by even the smallest things. So, the second week was when he started working on fixing his newfound anger problems by simply bottling it all up. That proved to be a mistake, you can only fill a bottle so much until it starts overflowing, and that's how he ended up stabbing his hand with a fork.

It was an accident. He'd had a particularly rough day at work and his boss was really working his last nerve lately, unfortunately a salad had paid the price, but he miscalculated one of his stabs and next thing he knew, a fork was stuck in his hand.

It took a moment for his body to eventually realize it had a fork in it, but when it did he screamed in terror. With tears in his big eyes, he dialed Jongin's number.

"J-Jongin hyung.." He whispered into the device, staring blankly at the carpet. 

"Taeyong? It's late. What's wrong?" The idol asked, voice laced with concern.

"Umm," Taeyong hummed, feeling his nose sting indicating he was about to start crying, "so, lately I've been kind of really angry at everything, and I didn't wanna be mad at anybody anymore cause it makes me feel really bad in the end, so I decided to just keep it all in, you know. I think I made a mistake because it all came out tonight and I was eating a salad because I wanted to be healthy for the baby and-"

_A sob._

"-and I stabbed my salad, I didn't mean to I swear! It didn't deserve it! And I guess it got its revenge because I ended up stabbing my hand, and now there's a-"

_Another sob._

"-there's a fork in my hand! Jongin, please help I don't know what to do."

The emotional boy is in hysterics by the time he's finished talking, still staring at the floor. He doesn't dare look at his hand, if he did he'd probably throw up all over the carpet and that's the last thing he wants.

"Calm down, Taeyong, just give me your address and I'll take you to a hospital."

He cries even louder at the mention of hospitals, but ultimately gives in when Jongin tells him it's the only way to get the fork out. They spend the next few hours in a hospital room, and Taeyong swears he can't help it when he accidentally smacks the idol out of fear at one point.

He'd been driven home right after, with a bandaged up, numb hand and a Jongin that looked like he'd gone through war, war with a pregnant omega, messy hair and dark circles very prominent. Maybe Taeyong regrets being too mean to the poor thing, but it's all forgotten when he finally passes out with his head against the car window.

(He's rudely awakened a few minutes later when the car hits a bump, unaware of his surroundings, and he screams so loud that Jongin nearly swerves off the road)

* * *

The third week he spends mostly at Jongin's place, where he eats a lot of crunchy peanut butter and asks a lot of questions.

"What's it like being an idol?" 

"How are you such a good dancer?"

"Why is peanut butter so yummy?"

"You're not still with that model girl, are you?"

"How good would this be with a pickle right now?"

"You know this baby is yours, right?"

He remembers how Jongin stopped popping fries in the fryer, tensing up at the sudden question. It clearly made him uncomfortable, but Taeyong wanted to talk about it. 

"I had a boyfriend, his name is Jaehyun. I thought we were good, but then he cheated on me with his own professor. I broke up with him about 9 months ago now, haven't been with anybody but you since then." He shrugged, going back to his crunchy peanut butter like nothing.

Jongin leaned up against the counter, a sigh escaping his lips as he stared at Taeyong. The omega looked extra tiny seated on a counter, looking down at the jar of peanut butter on his lap.

"I wanna trust you, really, but this is something that could potentially ruin my career and I have to be-"

Before Jongin could finish his sentence, Taeyong bursts out crying, making him internally panic, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry, Taeyong." He assured, quickly in front of the boy and holding a shaky hand in his.

"No, it's true. This could ruin your life, and mine too. I should just get rid of it before it's too late." The pregnant sobs, shaking his head at Jongin's protests.

"Taeyong, if this is my child-"

"It is."

"-I wanna do whatever it takes to keep them, even if it means not being an idol anymore."

At that, Taeyong finally looked up into Jongin's eyes, "really? What about money?"

The alpha didn't miss how his heart skipped a beat because of the big, pretty eyes boring into his. Taeyong was like a kitty instead of a wolf, he realized.

"I have enough in the bank to last me a whole lifetime, Yong. And, besides, maybe I'd have to leave EXO but the industry wouldn't be that dumb to let Kim Kai go." He chuckled, pleased with himself when he saw how Taeyong relaxed a bit.

"Okay..." the omega sighed, and it was then that they both realized their hands were still connected. Awkwardly, they pulled apart.

"The fries are burning." Taeyong cleared his throat.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

The fourth week, Taeyong was finally a whole two months pregnant!

He'd squealed in joy when he woke up and realized it, but then cleared his throat and reminded himself he shouldn't get too attached to this baby that he'd ultimately have to let go of. That had all gone down the drain when, two hours later, he was at Jongin's penthouse and placing the alpha's hand on his swollen tummy, the cutest grin on his glowing face.

"Just one more week for you to finally believe it's yours!"

Jongin swallowed the lump in his throat, caressing the barely-there bump with both his thumbs. It was that tiny. Taeyong swore he could've cried at the sight, his baby and baby daddy having a moment, it was precious and had his eyes tearing up momentarily.

Momentarily because their moment was rudely cut short by a loud knocking on the front door. The pregnant pouted when Jongin had to take his hands off to answer the door, muttering an apology. With a whiny '_hmph!_' he threw himself on the couch, getting comfortable because his feet were starting to hurt from standing too long. It was like this baby was slowly beginning to suck the life out of him like a vampire, and he wondered if it was because it was an alpha.

He'd been researching a lot lately, and plenty of omegas said it would most likely be an alpha if it drained you of your energy so early on. But who knows? It's hard to believe that a fetus the size of a lentil could be an alpha.

A female's voice was what snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to see what the commotion was about. He felt his blood run cold when he saw a familiar omega arguing with Jongin. The one and only Minjee.

Great.

Now he was feeling irritated.

"Minjee, I'm busy right now-"

"I wanna talk to you. How busy can you be on a weekend?" She scoffed, pushing past Jongin to enter the home. She came to a halt when she saw Taeyong sitting on the couch, giving her his best bitch face. The best bitch face he could give with sweaterpaws, that is.

Jongin had to stop himself from facepalming when he saw the omegas giving each other stink eyes.

"Who's this, Jongin?" Minjee asked, eyebrows furrowed yet eyes never moving away from Taeyong.

"Minjee, please leave before I have to call security." He warned.

"Are you fucking him now?" She screeched, finally taking her crazed eyes off the boy and setting her sights on the panicked alpha.

"Minjee-"

"Actually!" Taeyong perked up, standing up and walking over to Jongin, "we're having a baby! Isn't that great?"

He hugged Jongin by the waist, giving his best smile to the speechless model before landing a kiss to her ex's cheek. He can only imagine that her murderous instincts had been activated at this, because she was looking between them like she was about to throw a fit.

"Y-" She started, but stopped to look down at his stomach.

He was wearing a white sweater, so it was even less noticeable but when he brought a hand down to lovingly caress his stomach, you could see the outline of a _tiny_ bump, "two months today!"

"Wh-" She opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish, resorting to look at Jongin with questioning eyes because she most likely didn't believe Taeyong. His silence was good enough an answer, and suddenly her face went blank. Then she turned to Taeyong, who only gave her a teasingly kind smile.

"This is insane. I'm fucking leaving." and with one last killer glare to the pregnant boy, she stomped out of the apartment, adding a door slam for more dramatic effect.

Very pleased with himself, Taeyong smiled up at Jongin who's eyes seemed to be glued shut on the recently slammed door.

"I got rid of her! Yay!" He cheered, letting his arms fall back to his sides.

The alpha's eye twitched.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a small voice, face written in worry at the unmoving idol.

"What-" Jongin whispered.

"Huh? What was that?"

"What the-"

"What? Are you feeling okay?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Taeyong nearly jumped out of his skin at the booming voice.

Jongin started pacing around his living room as Taeyong's lower lip wobbled, tears threatening to fall. He couldn't help it, whenever someone yelled at him he felt the need to start crying. He usually fought it off, but this time around he wasn't so sure if he could.

"You said it was okay a few days ago!" He defended himself, plopping down on the couch and staring at his shoes, attempting to blink away his tears.

"You can't be serious, Taeyong. Are you really that fucking dumb? Just because I said it doesn't exactly mean I want you telling everybody, especially when I'm not even sure that baby's mine!"

He was right, he didn't think he'd be able to fight the tears because one was already dripping down his cheek.

"For fucks sake! If rumors start spreading and I find out that baby isn't fucking mine, Taeyong, then god forbid!"

He cried silently, trying to make himself smaller. If only he could disappear.

"So you're just gonna sit there and say nothing while Minjee is most likely well on her way to ruin my fucking life?"

"I'm- I'm sorry." Taeyong's voice cracked as he said it, still staring down at his feet like a scolded child. That didn't seem to do it for Jongin, who coldly laughed at the sad excuse of an apology.

"Look me in the fucking eyes when you say it." He demanded, tone menacing and it scared Taeyong so bad that he instinctively tried to protect his baby with his arms, hiding his stomach from Jongin's view as best as he could. Thinking about it now, he didn't know what this man was capable of.

Jongin, however, soon noticed Taeyong's shaking form and teary eyes. He also noticed how the boy tried his best to cover his stomach, and his blood ran icy cold at the realization that he'd caused this. Jongin, who wouldn't hurt a fly, had managed to make this poor boy fear for his and his pup's life.

"Shit." Jongin breathily gasped out in disbelief, not being able to look at the scene any longer so he turned around, clutching his hair in his hands as tight as he could. Taeyong still sat, shaking and unable to swallow his sobs.

"Shit, I'm sorry Taeyong. I'm sorry." 

[twitter](https://twitter.com/teddyjellys?s=09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi i really do enjoy all ur guys' comments it warms my heart <33 ty guys for supporting this nd don't forget to stream long flight!!


	5. Blueberry Lollipops & Sugar Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Taeyong move in together, as well as other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long

Jongin thinks it's a sin, how Taeyong's pretty plump lips are wrapped around that lollipop, how his naturally pink lips and tongue are turning a shade of blue because of the coloring. The erotic sounds of slurping and licking. The way he sticks his tongue out and twirls the lollipop on his wet tongue, trying to gather up all the sour blueberry flavoring of the candy. The way he puts it in his mouth with his tongue slightly jutted out and slurps it all up, the way he swirls it–

"It's a green light, Jongin!" The older is cut out of his unholy trance by an annoyed Taeyong, who is pointing with his shiny lollipop at the traffic light through the windshield. He curses, hitting the petal before the cars behind him decided to start honking.

With Jongin now focused on the road, Taeyong happily goes back to enjoying his lollipop and admiring his little pup's new photo. Not so little anymore, considering they've grown a bit since last time.

Today at the hospital, they all learned that the pup would grow significantly in his second month, until it was at a whole two inches! They– well, Kai also learned that this baby was indeed his, if the '_99,99_' percent chance of him being the father was anything to go by.

"I told you so." Taeyong said out of nowhere, words a bit muffled by the candy in his mouth that he'd been so happy to been offered, tearing up again and even giving the flustered doctor an innocent kiss on the cheek. He'd been dragged away by Jongin as soon as the doctor excused them a few minutes later, that's why they're currently on their way back to the alpha's apartment earlier than expected.

"Yeah, but it doesn't count because I already knew it was mine anyway." Jongin shrugged, Taeyong pouted.

"That's not what you were saying- _screaming_ a week ago, Mister!" He scoffs as he carefully places the ultrasounds back in the folder it resided in.

A week ago, Jongin had made him cry, profusely apologized soon thereafter and they'd made up when Taeyong finally stopped acting stubborn. Just because he was forgiven didn't mean it was forgotten.

"You know I didn't mean it, Yong." Jongin sighs, but that doesn't seem to convince the omega who still won't budge, so he reaches over to place a hand on his thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

A bit too soothingly, because Taeyong freezes when he feels the hand practically engulf his entire thigh. Jongin is still saying something but it's gibberish to his ears because he's only focused on how his hand is moving up and down. Up and down, _up _so it's awfully close to where he's slowly hardening, _down _so it has him anticipating the _up. _God, if Jongin were to sniff the air right now, he'd definitely smell the omega's impending arousal and that's the last thing he wants.

Fortunately –or unfortunately?–Jongin removes his hand and he can breathe again. He's a bit disappointed, but tries to hide it.

They're not even dating nor are they drunk at a club again, they can't just do that..

Taeyong swallows the lump in his throat, crossing his legs and choosing to take out his phone so he could maybe calm down a little bit. In it, he finds some unread message notifications from Ten.

In the midst of it all, he'd totally forgotten that he had sent a picture of him and Jongin at the doctors earlier to Ten.

** TEN **

> **stop playing..**
> 
> **you're lying**
> 
> **that looks so real**
> 
> **is that really kai?**
> 
> **holy shit no way send me a video or sumn**
> 
> **WAIT KAI IS RLLY UR BABY DADDY?**
> 
> **U FUCKED KAI?**
> 
> **URUR HAVING EXO KAIS BABY R U JOKING**
> 
> **ok i wont tell anyone**
> 
> **just johnny!**

Well, it was unintentional. He meant to send a selfie of himself with an adorable grin, his newly received lollipop in tow '_@ the doctors 4 an ultrasound nd he gave me a lolli T-T' _but it seems as if Jongin was positioned perfectly behind him and, yeah.

On the bright side, at least he believed him now! He'd also sent a blurry picture of the ultrasound, too. His baby was getting so big now!

He exits his messages, making a mental note to reply to Ten later when he wants to, and clicks onto Twitter.

_ **JONGIN AND THAT MODEL BROKE UP! Let's all breathe a sigh of relief.** _

That's the first retweet he reads, and he barely has the mind to not retweet it himself. He only refrains from doing it because he still holds respect for Minjee as she hadn't spoken a word of his pregnancy to the media. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all, Jongin had liked her!

Taeyong spends the rest of the car ride scrolling through Twitter and trying to keep from laughing at some tweets. They arrive back at Jongin's apartment soon, sneaking in through the back just in case. That doesn't keep Taeyong from turning it down.

"Did you know that we can find out the sex in two more months? I think we're having a little boy! Maybe an alpha?" Taeyong grins, practically bouncing in his spot in the elevator. His brown hair is tucked underneath a beanie so only his bangs are seeable, and his ears are bended in the most adorable way. It'd be very hard to believe that this baby was already having a baby of his own.

"I think they'll be an alpha too. Hopefully a girl." Jongin says, and it's an innocent sentence but it has Taeyong's heart racing. _He wants a little girl! Oh, that's so cute.. He'd be the best dad._

Taking her out on picnics in the park, bringing her to the beach and making sandcastles with her, holding her in his arms any chance he gets, scaring away any admirers, showering her in kisses and spoiling her to no end.

Taeyong would be a good appa too, his little girl his whole world. He'd bring her shopping and buy so many different desserts they could both try, because it'd surely be their favorite, send her off to her first day of school and probably cry because he'd be just as scared as her, watch her up on stage for one of her schools talent shows, take so many photos of her first prom, he'd want the best possible life for her.

He wanted it all alongside Kai.

"Taeyong."

_But he had to remind himself that he'd never be able to have that._

"Taeyong?"

_He'd already agreed on letting their baby go._

"Taeyong~"

_And Kai would never wanna be with a nobody like him, he belonged with a pretty idol girl._

"TAEYONG!"

The sad omega is snapped out of his thoughts by none other than Jongin, who's holding the elevator doors from closing and staring expectantly at him. It seems as if they were at their destination.

"Oh, my bad." He blushes, embarassed, stepping out of the elevator and it's then he realizes he had unconsciously started caressing his bump. He places his hand awkwardly at his side.

"Are you okay?" Jongin worriedly asks while unlocking the door, Taeyong blankly nodding in response. "I'm good. Just tired." He lies. Well, not really. He kinda is tired from all this walking, blame it on the baby, not him!

* * *

Two weeks later, and the soon-to-be parents find themselves in a quiet, expensive neighborhood on the outskirts of Seoul. Taeyong is sitting in Jongin's BMW while the latter is gathering their suitcases from the trunk. He'd really been serious about moving in together.

"Yeah, it's so nice inside. Apparently there's four bedrooms and five baths, who even needs that many?" Taeyong scoffs into the phone while he looks at the huge house he's parked in front of, Ten listening in from the other side of the line.

"You and Jongin if you were serious about that family of five." Ten snickers, teasing him and succeeding because his cheeks go red.

"Shut up, that was _years _ago. Besides, I'm only gonna be here until I give birth." He says, and the atmosphere grows uncomfortable.

"Taeyong... Please remember what I said, communication is key!" Ten sighs.

The stubborn omega can't help but roll his eyes, "you sound just like my mother, you know that right?"

"Speaking of mothers, does she know about any of this because-"

"What? What was that? No, I can't hear you. Huh? What? Okay, I'll call you later." Taeyong gladly hangs up the phone, smiling in accomplishment as he stares at the screen. A loud knocking on the window beside him, however, has him nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Let's go!" Jongin grins from the other side of the glass, even though he can't see Taeyong through the dark tint and shining sun. The omega, calming down from his near-early-grave encounter, steps out of the car and retrieves one of his suitcases from Jongin's hand.

"Have you already told your mom about me?" Taeyong asks out of the blue.

It's something that's crossed Taeyong's mind plenty of times, but he's brushed it off all those times because he really doesn't like thinking about it. He wishes that he lived in a world where these type of things weren't that serious, and that his mother wouldn't beat him half to death if he showed up at her house one day, informing her of her grandchild. Realistically, she'd only rip his ear off.

Kidding, of course...

"I have. I talk to her a lot, actually. Called her right after you first showed up at my doorstep." The alpha reveals, and Taeyong thinks it's good at least one of them has their shit together.

"And what'd she say?" Taeyong asks, curious as to if his mom thinks he's a nuisance or not.

Who is he kidding? Of course he is.

"Well, she was just as surprised as me, but obviously she didn't show it. And she doesn't hate you, if that's what you're wondering." Jongin says, and it's left at that because as soon as he pushes the door open, Taeyong is in a trance.

It's a wide space, very open and modern with the living room right in front of him from where he stands on the steps, stairs in the middle separating the kitchen and living room. Beside the kitchen, there's a dining area and in front of the dining area there's a wide, single wall. From here, he can see there's an even bigger living room behind it. He has two living rooms! And there's too many windows to count, he's pretty sure there's a pool right outside as well.

This is just too good to be true, not to mention there's still so much left to explore. He should really get impregnated by idols more often!

_Kidding..._

"I must be dreaming." He sighs dreamily, completely forgetting about his suitcase as he runs up the stairs. Jongin chuckles at the overly excited omega, closing the door behind him and setting the bags down.

A squeal is heard from upstairs, followed by a yell, "I call dibs on the master bedroom!"

Jongin doesn't have the heart to tell him that's already his bedroom.

The hours tick by, until all their clothes are unpacked because Taeyong wanted that done as soon as possible, and the sun has long set. Jongin is in the kitchen, putting away half eaten snacks that consisted of lollipops, strawberries with whipped cream, ice cream and caramel popcorn. Needless to say, Taeyong had a bit too much sugar tonight. That's obvious in the way his feet are where his head should be on the couch.

"Taeyong, sit upright." The alpha scolds. Taeyong pouts, but obliges nonetheless and his now red face pops up from the sofa.

"I want milk." Taeyong whines, throwing his leg over the couch. "Baby wants milk." He insists, gently poking at his stomach.

"You already _drank_ all the milk. And ate too much candy, too!" Kai states, watching as Taeyong dramatically rolls his eyes and scoffs.

Sugar really turns him into a different person.

"Nuh uh! That was _your_ baby that did all that, not me!" Taeyong argues, yawning and stretching his limbs out. Jongin thinks it's the perfect opportunity to convince him to sleep, or at least try. "Time for bed!"

"What? No! Hey, the movie wasn't even over- Oh I like this!" Taeyong cheekily grins, wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck to support himself as he's lifted up from the couch, bridal style. "Jeez, at least take me on a date first!" Taeyong is all jokes and giggles as he's carried up the stairs.

"That's dumb, huh? I'm literally having your baby." He chuckles, going unanswered all the way to the bedroom.

"You're taking me to the bed. Whee, are we gonna do the thing again?" His words have Jongin's face going red, and he hopes Taeyong can't see it with the moonlight pouring in through the windows.

"I'm tired." Taeyong whines, not letting go of Jongin's neck even when he's set down on the bed. Instead, he pulls him in so close that the alpha has to sit down on the bed as to not fall on him.

"Taeyong, you should really get some sleep." Jongin says, attempting to disentangle from Taeyong's arms but to no avail, the omega is dead set on some cuddles.

"What? No, I'm not even tired!" He huffs, still refusing to let go of the poor man.

Jongin finally stops trying to wiggle out of the frail yet iron-like arms, sighing in defeat, pondering on what to do next. Maybe he should of tried a little harder, because Taeyong is quick to flip them around so he's laying on top of the alpha, arms around his neck.

"Hi." Taeyong grins, face just mere centimeters apart from Jongin's face. It has the latter internally panicking, but unmoving or else he's sure their lips would meet.

"Tae, get off." Jongin warns, voice stern and it does something to Taeyong. He giggles, plants a kiss on the spot right beside Jongin's lips, and then goes back to grinning like a child, like it's nothing. At this point, Jongin isn't sure what's happening.

"You taste like candy." He laughs, positioning himself on his elbow and tracing Jongin's face with his pointer finger.

"Taeyong, it's late-"

The omega quite literally shushes the alpha by smashing their lips together. It's sloppy, with Taeyong being the only one moving. He's like a teenager again, experiencing his first makeout and feeling so drunk off the hormones that he pulls Jongin closer, looking like he's eating his face but the alpha meets him halfway, soon reciprocating the kiss and pulling him up so that Taeyong is straddling his lap, arms still tight around his neck.

He whimpers into Jongin's mouth when he feels a harsh grip on his ass, and it all has him feeling so high that he can't help but start grinding. Start grinding right where they both need it, and a sultry moan escapes his mouth when he feels the clothed contact, it's not much yet it feels like heaven. It all has him so eager for more.

"M-more, Ni, please." Taeyong's voice comes out so small and pleading that it makes Jongin want to destroy him, to reduce him into nothing but a mess of moans and cries.

"What do you want, Yong?" Jongin asks the omega, trailing kisses down his neck and jaw. Taeyong wants to cry at the teasing.

"I-I want you to," he starts, voice quivering because he's so shy suddenly.

"Go on." Jongin eggs him on, still with the kissing and groping.

"-take my clothes off and-" he hiccups, "and spread my legs and e-eat me out. Then I want you to fuck me really hard. Until-til I can't walk."

By the time Taeyong is finished, Jongin is straining painfully hard in his sweatpants, the lewd words turning him on more than ever.

"Lay back, baby."

Taeyong, in his daze, follows the instructions and lays back on the bed, arms strewn above his head as he lets Kai slide his shorts and underwear down his legs effortlessly. He bites his lip at the cold air that hits his most sensitive parts, feeling slick start to slide down out of his hole. He only shivers when the alpha starts touching him all over, his thighs and ass and pulling up his shirt so he can caress his slightly swollen stomach. It has Taeyong overwhelmed, preening and gasping at every soft touch that relaxes yet excites him further.

Just like a little slut, he can't wait anymore so he spreads his legs wide open in front of Jongin, showing him everything. His pink little hole, wet and fluttering with anticipation, and his hard little cock already leaking against his stomach, red and aching for a touch. But Jongin isn't doing anything, only looking like he's about to devour the smaller boy, so Taeyong whines and opens his legs further so the alpha can do just that.

With a lick of his lips, Jongin dives in, collecting the sweetness around the rim before forcing his tongue into the eager hole, and Taeyong's mouth falls wide open, hands gripping the idol's hair. All he can do is moan and practically ride the older's tongue, gasping at the hot, wet drag against his walls.

"Jongin." He mewls, the sound of slurping making everything that much better. Taeyong feels so good, feels like he's on cloud nine and it's so good but it's not enough to make him cum. And he's _desperate _to cum right now.

"Jongin, please please please." He cries, feet dangling in the air.

"Please _what?" _That has even more slick escaping his hole, which Jongin happily slurps up. He's just as sweet as the candy he eats.

"Please fuck me. Please." The omega gasps when Jongin hums right into his hole, sending yummy vibrations all throughout his heated body, making him go crazy. It feels like he's on the verge of orgasm although he knows he isn't and it all just feels so good.

"Are you sure?" Kai asks, standing up and taking off his shirt, looking like an angel in the moonlight. Something twists in Taeyong's stomach at the sight of his toned chest, and he eagerly hums and nods in response. There's no way he's missing out on this. Jongin is quick to take off his sweatpants next, leaving on only his boxers and Taeyong wants to cry at the sight.

"Take it off." He sniffs, pulling at the waistband of his boxers like a spoiled child. Maybe he is a little spoiled. Jongin only grins at the action, making him look so cocky and _hot. _Taeyong internally thanks the gods above that this man is about to stick his dick in him.

"You're just as impatient as last time." He laughs, finally allowing the eager omega to pull his boxers down. Taeyong's eyes widen for a second because that's definitely bigger than he remembers (not that he's complaining).

"Put it in?" He whimpers, voice purposely high and whiny to rile the alpha up. It's a little trick he learned from Ten, gets them to fuck you quicker and that's something he really wants right about now, cock literally throbbing because of how much he's aroused. It clearly works because Jongin growls out something degrading, pulling the smaller's body towards him.

He moans at the rough contact, spreading his legs wide again so Jongin can position his dick right on his hole. Instead of finally putting it in though, the idol teasingly rubs it along the crack, gathering up the slick that had accumulated there before spreading it all over his dick for extra lubrication. Just to be extra careful, but Taeyong could care less.

"Jongin~" He uses that slutty voice again, rubbing his hole right onto the older male's dick, patience long run out. Jongin grabs his hips, stilling him and Taeyong's mouth falls open when he feels the tip enter him. Slow and wet, the alpha is sliding into the dazed omega like that and Taeyong loves it, grabbing Jongin's hips and pulling him in so he can finally be fully in him. Jongin loves it too, obvious from the way a low growl and curse escapes the back of his throat from finally being encased by the slick, tight warmth, head falling into the side of Taeyong's neck.

They fuck just like that, with Taeyong's legs on either side of Jongin's (who's careful not to suffocate the pregnant boy) waist as he's rocked into, fast and rough. His slick is coming nonstop, making the sounds of squelching only get wetter and wetter and he has to latch his lips onto Jongin's own to muffle his moans, everything feeling so good inside him right now that he almost can't help how his eyes are wanting to roll into the back of his head.

"_There! _Right there Jongin!" The omega cries out when Jongin shifts a little and hits his sweet spot, so sensitive that he knows he's not gonna last long. It feels so good, his fingernails are digging into Jongin's back as to not get too overwhelmed.

"Don't stop! Oh, please don't stop!" He's mewling in the taller's ear, unable to control his moans and words as he approaches his peak. His prostate is getting abused so good, just the way he likes it and he's sure this is what heaven feels like.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum.." He's out of breath by the end of that sentence, so close to his orgasm that his head is going haywire, only being able the think about the alpha that's giving him all this pleasure, wanting to thank him profusely for it.

"_Cum." _The breathy whisper in his ear is all he needs to finally reach the edge, screaming and crying out as he makes a sticky mess of white all over the swell of his stomach. His legs are shaking, tears sliding down his reddened cheeks from the intensity of it all. Jongin, who's still thrusting into him through it all, cums not long after, the pulsing and tightening of the omega's walls, now painted white, feeling too good not to.

Taeyong basks in the feeling of being filled up, all warm and wet that it seems impossible for him _not _to want more.

"A-Again?" Taeyong softly asks, lips swollen and eyes teary as he looks up at the panting alpha. Jongin realizes he's in love.

[twitter](https://twitter.com/teddyjellys?s=09)

[cc](https://curiouscat.me/teddyjelly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a twt (teddyjellys) so u can follow me on there for sneak peaks of new chaps/stories !! <3 ill maybe start posting prompts and tweetfics too (exo nd nct!!) (warning i love chanbaek) (and anything to do with taeyong)


	6. Warm Sheets & Dim Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all so lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small little chapter to get back on track. sorry i was gone so long.

Taeyong wakes up the next morning with his little body feeling satisfied, despite it still being sore from last night's _activities_.

He's wearing a shirt that's way too big on him, which means it could only be Jongin's. He must've thrown it on sometime last night. He can't help the way his face heats up at the memories that come flooding back, burying his face back to where it lay before. He's still tired. 

The blue sky is a little dim, it's still winter in South Korea after all, and it casted a pretty blue light in the master bedroom. Everything was so cozy, the fact Taeyong's head was buried in Jongin's neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent with every breath, made it feel all the more domestic. Their legs were entangled, Taeyong's arm draped over Jongin's chest, the soft blanket covering up barely anything and he's thankful Jongin at least has some sweats on. Or is he?

He shivers when he realizes it's freezing, covering him and the alpha up more. And the pup, too!

Laying here comfortably and warm, he realizes everything is perfect.

This is perfect, this is his dream. Waking up with his lover like this, bodies intertwined after a night of love making. It's all he's ever wanted, everything he dreamed of when he was younger. He was an omega after all, he couldn't help it, it was in their nature. Not to mention the fruit of their love is here too, curled up between each of their bodies in his womb, still peacefully asleep.

His_ lover. _Fruit of their_ love._

Oh. Maybe he'd have to wait a bit longer for that.

The omega doesn't have time to be drowned in his sad thoughts when he feels Jongin shift in his spot, softly humming as he awakens. He gets to see the alpha's eyes open, then close, then open again, he gets to see as he looks around the room in his sleepy daze with those pretty eyes, before they land on him. He gets to hear that gorgeous deep chuckle when he smiles up at the idol, being pulled in closer. He's so warm too, it's nice.

"Good morning." Jongin hums, landing a kiss on the top of his head. "Morning." He replies, stomach jumping in joy at the simple yet meaningful action. Or was that just their pup? His stomach growls not long after.

"Baby's hungry." He pouts, pointing at his tummy while staring up at the alpha. Jongin smiles lovingly. "Let's go feed baby then."

"Hm, I'm too tired to get up." Taeyong whines, turning around and burying himself under the sheets.

Seconds later, Jongin's fingers are running over his back onto his sides, attacking him and sending him into fits of laughter and yells. "Wait- wait!" He can't stop giggling at the constant tickling, trying to remove the alpha's hands from his sides but when he succeeded, they just went to attack another ticklish spot.

There were tears in his eyes at this point, and the sheets were much more messed up than they were a few minutes ago from all his squirming, he just couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, fine, okay, okay!" He finally gives in, not feeling very tired anymore.

"Good, we wouldn't want baby to starve." Jongin smiles, gently patting and leaving a kiss onto Taeyong's exposed stomach. He feels his heart flutter at the actions. "But you have to carry me!" Taeyong splutters, he doesn't think he could walk with his knees feeling so weak. _Take that information as you will._

After a cheeky grin from Jongin and some more whining from the embarrassed omega, they make it downstairs to the kitchen, Taeyong being carried as per request and dragging the blanket down with him, complaining that it's just too cold.

As soon as he's set down, he runs to the giant couch in the living room across the kitchen, plopping down on it, covering himself up with the blanket. It's not long before his stomach growls again, he huffs but makes his way into the kitchen where Jongin is setting down a pan.

"Pancakes sound good?"

"Sound delicious!" He replies, looking around the cabinets for something to snack on in the meanwhile. Don't judge him, he's pregnant and eating for two! The omega's eyes light up when he sees the packet of caramel popcorn, snatching it from it's spot. Jongin watches it all go down in disapproval.

"Again? Don't you think you're eating too much sweet stuff lately?" The alpha asks, now contemplating on the pancakes.

"Well, I was eating something very salty last night, so I deserve this thank you very much!" Taeyong fires back, shoving the sweet popcorn into his mouth, moaning at the heaven in his mouth. Jongin playfully rolls his eyes, going quiet.

Taeyong plops back down on the couch, reaching for the remote. "Should we watch a scary movie?" He asks, clicking on the Netflix button.

"We watched a scary movie last night and you stopped watching after 20 minutes." Jongin replies, stirring the pancake batter.

"It's not my fault Netflix has shitty horror movies!" Taeyong huffs, settling on _The Conjuring. _This one isn't so bad.

"Where's my phone?" The pregnant boy asks not even a minute later, looking around the living room for where he could've left it. He finds it charging near the wall, smiling when he sees the battery full. He only has a few notifications, nothing important so he ignores them.

"What did I say?" Jongin teases from the kitchen, to which Taeyong prompty ignores, resting his head on the couch's arm rest as he scrolls through Instagram. He can't seem to stop himself from searching up a certain name.

Her profile picture pops up, there'd only been 3 new posts since he last checked a few months ago. The most recent picture was a selfie, her looking pretty as usual, with the caption _"Are you ready?" _She must be starring in a new drama or something. Good for her. The comments aren't as bad as they were before. He clicks out of Instagram, going onto Twitter and refreshing his timeline.

Baekhyun had tweeted earlier today.

That reminds him-

"Have you told your members about me?" Taeyong asks, settling his phone on his chest and looking over to Jongin who stops everything he's doing.

"Uh, yeah. They know about you."

_"I got someone pregnant."_

_Junmyeon goes stiff, Chanyeol chokes on his pizza, Sehun and Baekhyun laugh in disbelief, Jongdae looks straight up confused. He can't even imagine what the rest of the members would do if they were here. _

_"Wait, you're serious?" Baekhyun squeaks out when he sees Jongin looking completely serious in the middle of the living room, hands behind his back._

_"Yeah..." It_ _'s completely silent after that, the members probably mourning their fellow groupmate. Their leader is still unmoving in his seat._

_"Shut up, no you didn't." Jongdae scoffs after a few seconds of silence. Jongin just stares straight into his eyes, nodding his head. Junmyeon's face is getting redder by the second._

_"I met him at a club and it was supposed to be a one night stand but it just.. happened." He says, awkwardly tapping his foot on the floor._

_"IT JUST HAPPENED?" Junmyeon finally cracks, voice booming throughout the apartment. Sehun watches it all go down as he munches on his slice of pizza._

"Yeah, they support us of course." Jongin clears his throat, remembering how Junmyeon had genuinely lost his shit that day. But ultimately, all the members had wished him luck.

Taeyong smiles from his spot. That's really relieving to hear, and a bit weird too. He'd idolized them for years after all. It's weird to hear that they're aware of his existence, and as the person who's ruining their friend's life.

"Your pancakes are ready." Jongin says, snapping Taeyong out of his thoughts. The omega is up in a heartbeat, 

"Hey, our pup wanted all the syrup! Don't judge them!" Taeyong pouts, holding his stomach as if protecting it from Jongin's words.

"Shit, I forgot we were out of milk!"

"It's alright, you have a perfectly good substitute for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is rlly funny to me now w the whole chen thing 😭 he's a dad!
> 
> it's gonna start getting interesting next chapter!
> 
> also i realized i missed christmas/new year in this fic.. it'd be january 2021 by now... oh well uh.. let's pretend they spent it happily um.. I'm the worst.


End file.
